


“Stop it! It tickles!”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [33]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan’s mouth should be a contender for the eighth wonder of the world, Phil thinks.A ficlet about raspberries and stamina.





	“Stop it! It tickles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Stop it! It tickles!”

Dan’s mouth should be a contender for the eighth wonder of the world, Phil thinks. It’s big and loud and wet and so fucking good at everything it does— at yelling or smiling or eating a too big slice of pizza. Or what it’s doing right this very moment, sucking Phil off within an inch of his life. 

They’ve been at it for a while. Phil’s getting pretty close. 

“Don’t come yet,” Dan says when he lays down on his stomach, relaxing for a moment after being hunched over so long. He rests Phil’s cock teasingly against his cheek and smirks up at him and _fuck_ Phil is gonna lose his goddamn mind. 

“Okay,” Phil grunts. He tries to steady his breath. He knows Dan wants to be fucked even if he also insisted on some time spent with giving Phil a blowjob. Dan is greedy from the newfound energy that comes with going off his meds and the fact that they’ve been exercising as part of tour prep. They’ve been making good use of that energy in the bedroom. But Phil’s about to break— it’s all just too fucking good. “Just do something,” he says, “Please.” 

Dan wraps his mouth back around Phil’s length. Phil is wound tight again and so close to the edge that he’s about to trip over when Dan lifts his head. He moves to the flesh of Phil’s thigh and blows a giggly raspberry. “_Don’t_ come yet!” he warns. 

“Stop it! It tickles!” Phil laughs, his orgasm successfully delayed but every one of his nerves alight. “I’ll kick you,” he threatens, tilting his knee slightly towards Dan’s head. 

They’re both laughing as Dan travels up Phil’s body to kiss him. Phil loves how much laughter is woven into their sex, into their lives, into everything they do. He loves that Dan ruts down into him and they’re both as eager for this as they’ve ever been. He loves that Dan smells of warm. He loves that the training has given them a bit more endurance. He loves that Dan loves when he bites down on Dan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187516205339/stop-it-it-tickles) !


End file.
